I'll Be Seeing You
by utterxodestruction
Summary: "They say when you die your life flashes before your eyes. My life flashed in words written on crumpled pieces of paper in a godforsaken wasteland." Dean x reader WWII fic
1. Preface

_They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes._

_My life flashed in words written on crumpled pieces of paper_

_written and read in the muddy trenches of a godforsaken land._

_**I'll Be Seeing You.**_


	2. Familiar Places

_My Sweetheart-_

_Sometimes I sit here and think about that first day I saw you. Your big doe eyes and blank expression still makes me smile._

_Don't worry about me, baby doll, I am just fine. My heart is with you always._

_I'll be seeing you._

_Dean_

* * *

It's a hot and very slow summer day at the Harvelle's Diner, so it doesn't take long before you're leaning against the window, daydream about the world.

What was out there? Beyond this town, the state line, the ocean?

"Hey, (y/n)!" Ellen, your manager, calls, "Quit daydreaming and get back to work. Them windows won't wash themselves!"

You sigh, straightening the red bow delicately tied into your hair subconsciously before continuing to wash the windows. You blow a piece of hair that has fallen out off your face and gaze idly across the street while you rub circles around the glass.

And that's when your eyes land on him.

Across the narrow street in front of Singer's Mechanics stood a man dressed in a white t-shirt and an old pair of mechanic work trousers. His hair, a dirty blonde color, flopped over onto his forehead, but was otherwise well kept. You couldn't quite see his eyes, but they looked green…

His wiped his brow and turned in your direction. Before you could look away, his gaze locked with yours.

_Oh yes, definitely green._

You noticed the smile that was playing at the corners of his mouth as he turned his attention back to a man dressed in a nice suit and tie. A customer, you assume. He glances back over a few times and you have to duck your head to hide the smile that spreads from ear to ear. The diner begins to pick up though so you abandon your mystery man in exchange for ice cream malts and unappreciative school children.

* * *

Once the rush was over, Ellen asks you to wrap silverware, so you sit in one of the empty booths and lazily curl napkins around forks and knives. You lose yourself in the repetitive nature and barely register it when a group of young men walk in.

It isn't until you catch a whiff of soap and cologne that you realize someone is standing right in front of you.

"Hiya sugar."

You gasp when your eyes land on _him _leaning up against the opposite side of the booth. He's wearing slacks, a plain white button up shirt, and a smile that literally takes your breath away. His hair, which was out of place earlier, is now slicked back neatly, allowing you a lovely view of his emerald green eyes. He's standing with his arms crossed and you can't help but notice the muscles that press against the sleeves of his shirt.

You feel your face go blank. You don't really remember how to speak so you just stare up at him.

He cocks an eyebrow at you before gesturing to the empty booth across from you.

"May I sit?"

You nod.

"Not much for talking, sweet cheeks?" He picks up his menu and glances over it, "That's quite a necklace you got there, you got a sugar daddy or something?"

Your hand flies up to the small, round diamond your parents had given you for your 16th birthday.

"It's from my parents, thanks," you say finally finding your voice, "and I would appreciate it if you would stop addressing me with pet names."

He glances up from the menu and smiles, "hey I'm sorry, I was just raggin' on you."

He extends his hand across the table, "I'm Dean Winchester."

You take it, fighting back a smile.

"(y/n)."

"Well, (y/n), how do you feel about dinner?"

"I have been known to eat it every once in a while."

He smiles, before checking the clock on the wall.

"Let me take you to dinner tomorrow night."

Your heart leaps out of your chest and before the words can even form in your mouth you are nodding yes. He smiles before gathering his stuff to leave.

"Aren't you going to get something?"

He looks back and winks.

"I got everything, doll."


	3. Really Something

_My Sweetheart-_

_Training isn't as bad as the stories say…it's actually a little fun. The sergeant here has taken to callin me "Pistol" because I am, how did he say it, "so damn full of myself." Took him three weeks to figure that out when it only took you a few minutes. Guess it was meant to be, huh?_

_Keep writing, I love getting your letters…and you. _

_I'll be seeing you,_

_Dean_

* * *

You were sitting in class trying desperately to listen to whatever your mathematics teacher was saying when something outside caught your eye. Right outside the school building stood Dean leaning up against a motorcycle with his arms crossed. You hid your face and gave a small wave.

"Ms. (l/n)," your teacher reprimands, "please pay attention."

"Sorry…"

You steal glances at him for the rest of class.

* * *

When school ends you don't even bother to collect your belongings from your locker. Instead you rush out and launch yourself into Dean's waiting arms.

"Hiya sugar," he greets before dropping a kiss on the top of your head. You smile and press into him.

"Hi," you pull away and gesture to the motorcycle, "where did this come from?"

He smiles and places a hand on the seat, "I finally saved enough from the shop to buy it off Bobby." He puffs out his chest, "Fixed it up myself."

"Oh wow you really are something aren't you?" you laugh, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Hey now, little lady!" Dean exclaims before tickling your sides. You squeal with laughter, temporarily forgetting the watching eyes around you.

He stops and locks eyes with you.

"Now you," he says tucking a stray hair behind your ear, "you are something."

He kisses your cheek before mounting his bike.

"Do you like pie?" he asks.

"I do," you respond.

"I'll pick you up at 6."

He rides away, and you stand there with your hand on your cheek and butterflies in your belly.

He's got an ego, but you realize he also has your heart.


End file.
